


Not That Day

by Amagifu



Series: Daily Balin [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: For @sdavid09 and the February challenge…Daily Writing Challenge Prompt #2“Have you tried getting good?”Featuring: sarcastic!Balin, Dwalin, and the children of Thrain





	Not That Day

Balin sat on a storage chest along the wall of the central armory, watching Dwalin complete his pell work and begin unbuckling his armor. The royal children sat with him, similarly sprawled on boxes and the floor.  
Thorin nodded at their sweaty companion. “He aims to be captain of the guard.”  
Frerin cocked his head to one side in surprise. “Does he? Is guarding a member of the royal family not enough?”  
Balin snorted in amusement. “I had not thought that wrestling in the meeting chambers counted as guarding.”  
Thorin continued to watch Dwalin, grinning. “Not to worry, we wait until Thror has already left. And besides, how better to sharpen my guard’s skills than against a wily and unpredictable opponent?”  
By this point, Dwalin has wandered within hearing. “And a good test you set upon me, too. Unarmed combat? Grappling like savages.”  
“Indeed I am one, if you believe the elders in Thror’s council. And how often have I bested you?”  
“You were lucky, that time.”  
“The last seven times in a row?”  
“Have you tried getting good?”  
Whatever Thorin’s comment would have been died in mid-breath as he gaped at Balin’s sudden audacity. However, he soon realized that the sting was not aimed at him. His siblings had already reached that conclusion; Frerin made a feeble attempt to hide his mirth, but Dis had no such compunction and doubled over with laughter.  
Dwalin stared at Thorin, finally catching on, and turned his stunned gaze to his brother. Balin lazily blinked at him, expression serene.  
“Who are you, that looks like my brother? You wound me.”  
Balin hopped to his feet and gripped his brother’s shoulder. A small yet sincere smile appeared. “Dwalin, you will one day be the pride of dwarven warriors everywhere. I have no doubt of it. But today is not that day.”  
“Wait, brother, let me fetch two training swords and we will see.”  
Thorin soon joined his siblings in their merriment, leaning on Frerin and wiping his eyes. “Well, Dwalin, I think you and I have work to do.”  
The younger Fundinson drew himself up to his full height, pinning Thorin with a cool gaze. “Trust me, we do.” He nodded with his chin to Balin. “We need to prove him wrong, and the quicker the better.”


End file.
